After the Cuba Crisis (Map game)
Scenario The Cuba Crisis of 1962 went nuclear and The years is 1968 and Light grey zones like northern Alaska have only primitive tribesmen in them, which you can annex, but don't go to fast for logistical reasons. No territory requests can be made in the dark gray zones like Crimea . These represent radioactive/uninhabitable areas and will mostly stay like it until 1992. You can however reserve some territory for when the dark gray zone clears out. Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every three days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up to someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year or teenage ninger turtles! *One turn every two days. Two days = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and their colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used beyond The table of war factors, so use your common scene and reed! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mods a good grasp of the situation so they can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #Inserting spies in to a country will help you conquer and\or sabotage it's infrastructure. #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Boldmouse2 (talk) 21:21, December 10, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Boldmouse2 (talk) 21:21, December 10, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date When we have 10 players turns are turned at 00.00 UTC. It won't start for a long time yet. Map . Independent nation, their protectorates and their vassals. Game play '1968' Category:After the Cuba Crisis Category:Map Games Category:Cold War Category:After the Cuba Crisis (Map game)